


If I Had The Chance

by LaDonnaErrante



Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-31
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 16:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDonnaErrante/pseuds/LaDonnaErrante
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of "Welcome to Korea". Drunk, Hawkeye reveals to BJ what he couldn't to Trapper.  Hawkeye/Trapper, Hawkeye/BJ implied. Response to "Dirty Little Secret" by Sarah McLachlan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Had The Chance

Hawkeye stumbles out of the jeep, leaning against it to keep himself upright.

The major approaches. The two men do their best to stand at attention without keeling over.

BJ won't remember Frank's yelling or how they made it to the swamp.

What he will remember is the peals of laughter becoming tears. The lines on Hawkeye's face that lit up his smile turning to marks of exhaustion and early age.

"My best friend. He was my best friend. He left me without saying goodbye"

Two bodies, long and lanky are on the floor of the swamp. A dark head rests on a pink undershirt stained with snot. "He was my best friend and I never got to tell him I loved him"

Deft fingers stroke the hair streaked with grey.


End file.
